The Woes of Hermione Granger
by Gonzy Rocks Blisters
Summary: Rated for future content. Hermione has alot more than books in her life, which is a fact that she is refusing. She has a secret admirer, and know way to figure who it is. And we all know Hermione hates not knowing.
1. The Note

**The Woes of Hermione Granger**

Who doesn't wonder about Hermione? Well if you don't, that's bad. You deserve bad cheesecake, and I have plenty of that  But this is also and experiment, it's angsty. Or ANG STAY! As some people say it. Some of it is in French, please don't kill me for horrible translation, I'm using Google for Heaven's sake… I'm going for at least ten chapters, I don't want **too** much of a commitment… R&R!

* * *

Hermione was standing at the entrance to the library waiting for Ron to show up. She was getting very annoyed with his newfound love for being late for things. Hermione hated tardiness. She tapped her foot, her pink and black saddle shoes echoed through the halls mimicking her watch, a perfect rhythm, they were the slow and steady heartbeat that was Hermione Granger. The tapping stopped abruptly as a heart attack as she gathered her things ready to leave, until she spotted a maroon mass skidding through the halls.

"Where have you _been_?" wrinkling her nose at the unique scent Ron was sporting.

"Um, you see-" he nervously began to explain, "What's the face for?"

"What that… scent?" She asked politely.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, come on…" He dragged him into the library.

They sat down at an empty table in the corner. Ron spilled his parchment out onto the table along with the other contents of his bag.

"Can't I just copy your essay…?" Ron pleaded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That never works…" She laughed.

"It was worth a shot." He smirked.

"It isn't a difficult essay, Ron, it's only three feet."

"On what we did this summer…"

"What did you do this summer?"

"You know damn well what I did this summer."

"Yea, nothing."

"Exactly, plus that was ages ago!"

"It was a month ago."

"Then why do we have to do an essay on it?"

"It isn't what you did this summer, it's about how magic affects our lives at home." She read Ron's previous notes.

"But it doesn't!"

Hermione stared at him, "Ron, your entire family is full of magic."

"But that doesn't affect me."

"It keeps your house in tact."

"Oh."

"Just compare your life to that of a muggles."

"But I don't know how muggles live!"

"That's why you're taking Muggle Studies."

"I didn't _want_ to take it, my dad made me."

"But still, you must have learned _something_."

"I guess so…"

Hermione rolled her eyes; this is the life she led. Laughing at Ron's clueless ness as he struggled to write a paragraph without Hermione's help, she wondered if she wouldn't mind doing it everyday.

* * *

She lay on her bed, sprawled out like someone had dropped her there. Her eyes were closed, as though in deep concentration, but all that was on her mind was one song. A small piece of parchment lie next to her. It was as if everything that day was in complete opposite, she had actually enjoyed helping Ron, but when she received a letter that should have intrigued her she felt only annoyance.

She'd just received a letter from… Well she didn't know whom it was from. It simply said:

_Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'ont signifié elles quand elles ont indiqué pour aimer vos ennemis... _

_Avec l'amour et la misère noire, _

Pour Toujours 

Of course Hermione could easily transalate, _I don't think this is what they meant when they said to love your enemies…_

_With love and squalor,_

_For Always_

But what did that mean ?

Yea, short chapter, kill me :( R&R


	2. Breakfast

**The Woes of Hermione Granger**

Wee! Second chapter, I hope you like it. You really should review if you'd like me to keep this story going, I'm notorious for not finishing what I've started, I need a lot of motivation.

* * *

"Harry, Ron", Hermione said tentatively over her second biscuit, "Do I have any enemies?"

They were situated in their usually seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron dutifully sitting on the side opposite Hermione. With that duty comes honour, which in Harry's case meant extra space on the table to rest his head.

They simultaneously glanced at Draco Malfoy who was currently relaying all the details of his last Quidditch match (He would have caught the Snitch if the Hufflepuff beater hadn't been trying to ask him out, he swears!). Ron did, that is, Harry just made an effort to shift his head in the right direction.

"'Mione – " Ron started.

"Other then him." She said quickly, "His cronies don't count either", she said before Harry could suggest it.

"Well… I can't think of any enemies, but people that don't like you, do they count?"

"Sure." She inwardly winced at the thought of people not liking her.

"Ravenclaws." Ron said nonchalantly.

"What?"

The boy wiped his mouth on his sleeve, which earned him a chastising look from Hermione, "They think you betrayed them, the ones in our year. Didn't you know?"

"What!"

"Of all the things you know, you didn't have that lodged somewhere in your mind?"came a sleepy voice.

"Shut up, Harry"

"Honestly, woman, you ask us for help and then insult us? I don't think that's very fair, do you Harry?" he cross his arms in mock anger and scowled across the table.

"Uh…"

"It's alright Harry, you only look stupid compared to an elephant." Hermione patted his head and gave him an empathetic look.

He pulled his head up and glowered, "I'm not stupid, I'm thinking."

"Stop if it hurts."

Ron grabbed the remaining parts of Hermione's biscuit "You make new enemies all the time, Hermione" he teased.

"At least I get a chance."

"Saying I don't?"

"You've met Snape, haven't you?"

"He hardly counts."

"Seulement dans votre esprit." _Only in your mind_

"You can't do that!"

"Que?" she asked innocently. _Do what?_

"You can't just start speaking French." He nudged his friend with his elbow, prompting him to take his side.

Harry nodded his head "He has a point Hermione, even if we are stupid, you can't just say things we don't understand."

"Faites-moi alors vous arrêter, Ronald." _Then make me stop_ she whispered.

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice noisily and smacked his lips, "Yea, make her stop."

Both Ron and Hermione stared at their ebony haired companion quizzically.

He shrugged, "I thought it might be useful to know the phrase."

Ron raised his eyebrow and gave him an uncertain pat on the back, "Well, I have to go."

"Class isn't for another hour." Harry relayed.

Adjusting his worn slacks he began gathering his usual extra food "I'm not going to class."

Harry giggled, "I know where you're going."

"Where's that?"

"Potty?" he asked innocently.

"Go back to sleep."

"No, Harry, where is Ron going?" Hermione arched her back in curious pleasure. The fun she got out of asking Harry stupid questions was immense, she rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her intertwined fingers, "Répéter vraiment!"

"Again with the French!"

"Conversation d'arrêt" she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Yea, you just think you can get away with that." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You make Ron upset, he's going to his secret." Harry informed her.

"Lay off the weed, Harry. What's his secret?"

"_Secret_." He stated as if Hermione was obviously not clued in.

She sagged her shoulders in disappointment, "So you don't know what his secret is?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be a secret."

"I guess everyone has secrets now." She said bitterly.

* * *

Say what you will, as long as it's in a review! Next time, Hermione gets a clue to the letter note! We know her enemies now, so...


End file.
